1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vase-shaped device configured to output signals according to the color of arranged flowers to provide beautiful presentation of the flowers, a light wall sculpture configured to operate in conjunction with this vase-shaped device, and a blooming space including the vase-shaped device and the light wall sculpture.
Herein, the light wall sculpture indicates a device which includes a light wall (a decorative body placed on a wall surface) provided with tiles and light-emitting devices and which is configured to operate in conjunction with the vase-shaped device to provide spatial decoration.
Further, herein, the blooming space indicates a system in which techniques such as an electrical technique, an electronic technique, an information technique, and a communication technique are incorporated in an object formed for the purpose of decoration so as to move the object itself, to change the appearance of the object, or to have interaction with another object or with a change in another object. Thus, the system has a function of enhancing an aesthetic effect of a decorated item and the decorative object.
A conventional object configured to decorate a building or a piece of furniture usually does not move or change. In contrast, in the blooming space, techniques such as an electrical technique, an electronic technique, an information technique, and a communication technique are incorporated in an object formed for the purpose of decorating something, so as to move the object, to change the appearance of the object, such as its color, texture, lighting, or shading, or to have interaction with a change in another object. Thus, the blooming space makes it possible to change the external aesthetic properties of the decorated item and the decorative object dynamically with time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vase is a familiar decorative object used to enjoy flower arrangement at home or in commercial facilities. In recent years, vases incorporated with lights have been developed. The incorporated lights allow illumination of the vase, and further, illumination of an object around the vase.
As such a technique, there is a decorative body for providing spatial presentation by causing light to be emitted by LEDs incorporated in the decorative body and then to be reflected from a reflector incorporated in the decorative body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-39898).
Further, there is a flower stand configured to illuminate artificial flowers or real flowers from an electric stand to provide harmony of light and the flowers in an integrated manner (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-66915). Furthermore, there is a flower light arrangement in which arranged flowers and a stand are united with a heat insulator interposed in between to illuminate the flowers (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-290009).
Moreover, there is a lighting device configured to measure the state of a person's living space and to control how a lamp is driven according to a result of the measurement (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-190593). In addition, there is a lighting device configured to measure the amount of ambient light or sound using a detection sensor, convert this measured value into a voltage value or a current value, supply the converted value to light emitters, and thus changes the amount of light emitted by the light emitters. Thereby, the amount and color of light emitted by the lighting device are changed according to the ambient environment (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H03-252091).